<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Head Maids by SydneyF03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515674">Head Maids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyF03/pseuds/SydneyF03'>SydneyF03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Azur Lane (Anime), 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Sitting, French Kissing, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:16:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyF03/pseuds/SydneyF03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander returns to his room, hoping to rest.</p><p>When he arrives, he's greeted by Belfast and Newcastle. </p><p>After a minor debate, he's asked to choose. Of course, it means he won't get to sleep just yet...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belfast/Commander (Azur Lane), Commander/Newcastle (Azur Lane)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Head Maids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first bit of lewd writing in quite a while, done solely on mobile.<br/>The formatting and spacing may look out of whack, though hope it's clean enough yo enjoy!</p><p>Hopefully there'll be more to come.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Location: Liverpool, Royal Navy base.</p><p> </p><p>The Commander was sitting at his desk, flicking through a handful of papers regarding supplies from Warspite, and suggested training from Amazon. </p><p>He put the papers down and let out a yawn while stretching his arms up. "Wish we had a dedicated supply ship that could manage supplies for Her Majesty." He said while leaning back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling.<br/>
"An extra training ship wouldn't go astray, either… Amazon could use a hand."</p><p>Sitting next to him, Sussex was looking through her own paperwork. "You could just assign a maid to assist Amazon." She said without lifting her head from the folder in hand.<br/>
The Commander let out a sigh. "Could always ask Bismarck if she could spare Köln for a while."</p><p>"Absolutely not!" Sussex' sudden outburst startled the Commander, who quickly leaned forward so he wouldn't fall back off his chair.<br/>
"What's wrong with that? They are allies this time-" He was cut short by a hand to his mouth. Sussex turned and looked him in the eye. "It's your glasses fetish I don't trust."</p><p>The Commander laughed as he pushed Sussex' hand away. "That's what you're worried about? Ahahaha!"<br/>
"It's not a joke!" She said with a slight growl.<br/>
"Don't worry, I do have some self control. Anyway, we've been at it long enough. We should get some rest."</p><p>At that, Sussex blushed. "C-Commander, you…"<br/>
The Commander looked at Sussex, unaware of the implications of his comment. When he saw Sussex' hand flying towards his face, he realised. SMACK!</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>The Commander walked back towards his room, rubbing his cheek. "That girl… Hard to believe she's London's sister."</p><p>The Commander soon found himself outside his room. He gently turned the handle and stepped inside, turning to make sure the door closed properly behind him.<br/>
When he turned back around to face the room, he was met by Newcastle in a slight bow, her head tilted down, and Belfast lifting her dress in a curtsey. </p><p>The Commander felt uneasy at the sight. “Is something wrong? Having two maids in one room… Newcastle?”<br/>
Newcastle smiled as her head rose. “Dear Commander, Belfast seems to think your ‘needs’ are not being met by a maid of my ‘size.”<br/>
Belfast dropped her dress and planted her hands together over her apron. “Newcastle is correct, Master. As the Head Maid, It is I, Belfast, who has the required skill to handle stress relief.”</p><p>The Commander knew where this was going, and already he felt his underwear tighten. “I’m fine with Newcastle, thanks Belfast. You don’t need to trouble yourself.”<br/>
“Nonsense.” The white white haired maid said. “I am better equipped for such tasks.” Her arms squeezing her breasts, making her buxom appear bigger.<br/>
Newcastle stepped in front of Belfast. “Yet you have not yet been with the Commander at night.”</p><p>Belfast stepped out from behind Newcastle, taking a step closer to the Commander.<br/>
''Mm, well then, Commander, who would you prefer? I'm quite comfortable, don't you think~?' Belfast said while leaning forward slightly, giving quite a view of her breasts.<br/>
''Size isn't everything, Belfast~'” Newcastle countered<br/>
Belfast looked up into the Commanders eyes, “Then why don't we let the Commander have a taste and decide who he prefers~?''</p><p>Newcastle opened her mouth to reply, but before she could speak, the Commander reached for Newcastle, planting his lips on her neck. She held back a moan as she turned around, guiding his hands to her bust.<br/>
With Belfast watching intently, Newcastle pushed herself back against the Commanders crotch, his throbbing erection rubbing against her buttocks. Newcastle’s hands seamlessly lifted her dress, then pulled her pantyhose and underwear down around her thighs, leaving herself bare for him.<br/>
Unable to contain himself, commander lifted Newcastle onto a chair and removed his own trousers and underwear.<br/>
Belfast barely had a chance to see his splendid cock before it entered Newcastle.<br/>
''M-Mm~!'' Newcastle's hot cry was muffled as she pursed her lips, shuddering back against the chair as his shaft slid into her over and over again, easily managing to hit her innermost parts.</p><p>At this point, Belfast was fingering herself, watching commanders hips thrusts and hearing Newcastle's voice. First it was just one finger, then two. Before Belfast even realised, she had three fingers squeezed inside her entrance.</p><p>After unloading inside Newcastle, commander pulled his cock out, a thick string of cum mixed with Newcastle’s sticky juices keeping them connected. Belfast moved in and took commander in her mouth, licking his cock all over.<br/>
After cleaning the outside, Belfast slid her tongue under his foreskin, being extra thorough in getting every bit of semen that slipped underneath.</p><p>Just as Belfast was pulling away, a pair of hands grabbed the back of her head and pulled her towards the commander, his cock sliding all the way to the back of her mouth.<br/>
“After such excellent service, I can’t let you go without a reward.” he said, gently thrusting his hips.</p><p>“Belfast, you can’t expect to win, ufufu.” said Newcastle, as she slipped off the chair and came up next to Belfast. She then reached for Belfast’s impressively sized breasts, groping them with a strong grip.<br/>
“Hmmmph!” is all Belfast managed as Newcastle the head maids breasts free, followed by playful fondling as Newcastle softly smiled while kissing Belfast on the cheek.<br/>
She then whispered softly into Belfast’s ear, “I hope you are skilled with more than your mouth, Belfast~”<br/>
“Have to admit Newcastle, her mouth is pretty good.” groaned the commander, thrusting so deep he could feel the back of Belfast’s throat touching his tip. Newcastle fondled Belfast, occasionally rubbing her nipples.</p><p>As the commanders thrusts increased in speed, Newcastle expertly pulled Belfast free of commanders grip and took his cock in her mouth, skillfully wrapping her tongue around him in the same motion. “Newca-! Ohh”<br/>
His voice trailed into an orgasmic moan as his third load of cum exploded into her mouth.</p><p>As Newcastle pulled away, she brushed his tip against the inside of her cheek, making sure Belfast could see the bulge. “I, Belfast…” she quivered, “will not surrender to a retired maid.”<br/>
Immediately after her shakey declaration, Belfast laid back on the floor, legs spread, wet fingers holding her underwear aside allowing Newcastle and the commander to look at her flooded entrance. “Please, Master, Belfast will sate your desires.”</p><p>The Commander moved over to Belfast, glistening cock in hand ready to oblige the well endowed maid. At first, he thought about climbing on top of her and using her breasts, to build up her anticipation. However, he knew her breasts wouldn’t be enough at this point.<br/>
Obliging Belfast, he positioned himself between her legs. She greeted him by wrapping her legs around his waist.<br/>
The commander rubbed the tip of his torpedo against Belfast's increasingly slippery lower lips, making sure he had plenty of lubrication before taking the plunge.</p><p>Just before making the first thrust, Newcastle came up behind the Commander, breasts pushing into his back. The sudden attack caused him to stagger as he pushed into Belfast, but instead of a moan of pleasure, Belfast welched and her insides felt too dry and far tighter than expected from the sight he took in just moments prior.<br/>
Looking down after the initial squeeze, he saw that Belfast's slit was unoccupied and leaking even more. He had penetrated her rear.</p><p>Commander attempted to pull out and correct his error, however Newcastle had another idea pushed against his back, causing him to push deeper into Belfast's unexplored hole. Even with the combined saliva from Newcastle’s mouth and Belfast’s slippery juices, there wasn’t enough lubrication to slide around in Belfast’s anus.<br/>
The pressure of her walls stroking him as he was pushed in was too much, and after only two slow thrusts, Belfast felt something warm being shot inside her.</p><p>"Commander- your cum-" is all Belfast managed before she came, leaking an excessive amount of juices that trickled down onto his cock.<br/>
Commander slumped forward, landing on top of Belfast. As he landed on her breasts, she felt the air being pushed from her lungs, the panic causing her already tight grip to clamp down on the commander’s spent torpedo. </p><p>Newcastle grabbed his arm and pulled him off, allowing Belfast to take a deep breath. Then she felt a throb. Belfast looked up at Newcastle in panic. “Newcastle, Master’s penis… It’s…”<br/>
Newcastle chuckled. “Ufufu, Commander might look exhausted now, though I can bring him back to full strength.” Newcastle laid herself next to the commander.</p><p>“That wasn’t nice of you, you know.” he said in strained breaths. Newcastle placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. She took a deep breath once their lips locked, pulling his tongue into her mouth where she began to roll her own tongue around it.<br/>
The slippery feeling aroused the commander greatly, causing his cock to rapidly throb while still in Belfast.</p><p>Commander then grabbed Belfast by her hips, and rolled onto his back, pulling Belfast on top, without breaking his very playful French kiss with Newcastle. After one hard thrust, Belfast realised that Newcastle had won. Despite the pain she felt earlier, Belfast’s heart was racing with pleasure as the commander thrust himself against her bottom. The continuing French kiss was arousing her so much that Belfast began fingering herself each thrust.</p><p>Newcastle broke the kiss at last, allowing the commander and herself a chance to breathe.<br/>
“That was, hm, amazing…” commander said, moans slipping out as Belfast took over from his thrusts, bouncing herself on his cock without his assistance.<br/>
“Oh my Belfast, you had a hidden skill after all~” Newcastle said in praise of the head maid.<br/>
“Don’t look, Newcastle... With Master’s splendid penis in such an unspeakable place… I can’t-” she cut herself short as her eyes squeezed shut. Belfast covered her mouth with one hand, her other hand still hard at work plunging fingers in and out of her increasingly slippery slit. </p><p>Teasingly, Newcastle leaned over and took hold of Belfast’s right breast, then planted her lips on the nippled. Belfast let out a high pitched cry as Newcastle’s tongue circled the nippled.<br/>
“Over here, you’re not getting away without-” the commander started saying, before Newcastle cut him off by planting herself on his face. She knew what he wanted, and gave it to him. Commander groped Newcastle’s cheeks with vigour while pushing his tongue as deep as possible into her love tunnel.</p><p>Belfasts’ cries filled the room as Newcastle added two fingers of her own to Belfast’s fingering efforts. Commander’s hips bucked as Belfast tightened in response. He pulled his tongue out of Newcastle and licked around for her clit. Hew knew he found it when Newcastle reacted by pushing herself down on his face even harder with a muffled moan.</p><p>The trio started to climax, first Belfast when she arched back, clenching her buttocks, causing the commander to fire what cum he had left deep into her rear end, leading the commander to take in a deep breath while his mouth was cupped over Newcastle’s lower lips, creating a suction effect. Newcastle sat upright and squirted into his mouth.</p><p>At that moment, the door swung open. Sussex was walking nearby when she heard the noise, and came to tell whoever it was to keep the noise down.<br/>
“I could hear all your noise from… the…. huh?” Her outburst flattened into a gasp as she looked at the aftermath of the competition between maids.</p><p>Belfast fell back, finally releasing the commanders still erect cock from her grip, semen flowing from her newly stretched hole. The commander was too busy licking up Newcastle’s juices to notice the intrusion. Newcastle looked over to Sussex with a smile, and breathed heavily as she felt commanders tongue licking all over.</p><p>“Ah, Sussex.. oh! The Commander still has the energy if you want to- Ahhn!” Sussex fell to her knees, feeling a wet spot growing between her legs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading my first AL focused fic! <br/>Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy your day! <br/>Cheers,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>